Slow Killing Venom
by FF Queen
Summary: Okay, this is SLASH as you probably know. Sorry if this chapter's lame, it was 1 am and I was half-dead, literally! Anyway, please reveiw I'll change this chapter later...I hope anyway!
1. Default Chapter

Slow Killing Venom  
***********************************  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: Okay, I should warn you, slash, slash and even more slash! Um...Kind of light lemon, not really though, and the first chapter is all from Harry's POV. (I know, I suck at doing POVs.) Well, anyway, the next chapter will be...Well...Not Harry's POV! ^_^  
***********************************  
  
Just watching him sleep drove me crazy, his hardened chest rising and falling with every slow breath. Those soft lips...I would give anything to feel them gently caress my skin. I only wish he knew how I felt about him, and I him. The room was empty except for us...well if you don't count Hedwig and Pig. I knew he liked a girl, but his crush on her was fading, it's what happened with me. I can't really remember, but all I knew was I liked girls, until I just...changed if you wish. It was freaky at first, but now, I can't even look at my best friend without feeling a sinful lust. But even though I wish to follow my lust and just open up to him, my brain is nagging me, telling me I shouldn't do such a thing. To follow my heart, my instincts or to follow my mind? I don't know, only fate and time will tell I guess.  
  
"Harry, hey, Harry wake up." That voice, the voice I had been longing to hear. Opening my eyes slowly I was greeted by Ron standing in front of me, wearing nothing but the boxers he fell asleep in. His tousled hair was spiked all over the place, and I had to admit, he looked damn funny, but also damn cute as well. "Morning Ron." I managed to yawn without my face turning the shade of a beet. "Bout time you woke up." He answered with his bright laugh and killer smile. What I wouldn't give to wake up with him next to me, feeling his strong arms wrapped around me as we exchanged gentle kisses. "You alright Harry?" Suddenly my fantasies were overriden by Ron's voice. Snapping out of my dream, I nodded and smiled with a nervous laugh. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Ron!" The instant we walked into the kitchen from the lounge room, Hermione and Ginny started squealing, hiding under the table. I couldn't help but laugh, Hermione's face had gone a birght red and Ginny's had turned a sickly pale. "Ok, ok, we're going." Ron muttered, with a small smile on his face as we started walking up the staircase to his room. As soon as I set foot in his room I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be in here. I know we've changed together in the same room loads of times, but this time it was different. "Ron..."  
"What is it Harry?" He asked, looking straight at me, now starting to pull his boxers off. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, well I just hope that it isn't obvious...Too late.  
  
As usual, breakfast at the Burrow was chaos...Well almost. Fred and George were whispering to each other thickly through mouthfuls of toast, Ginny and Hermione were breaking out into fits of laughter, Mrs Weasley was trying to calm Hermione and Ginny down and as for Ron and I, well...It was silent on our front. Ron seemed ashamed, ashamed at me, I bet. "What's up with you two?" Ginny suddenly piped up, buttering more toast for herself. Ron looked up at me then to Ginny, his face going pale, well more pale than before anyway. "Nothing." He answered, looking uncomfortable. And I didn't blame him for feeling that way. "Come on Harry." He muttered to me, geting up from the table and walking outside. Following him out, I noticed that he was looking even more awkward. "Listen Ron...I-I..."  
  
"No Harry...There's something I have to tell you." Ron whispered, his face going red. "I-I feel the same about you...I mean..." Did he just say what I thought he said? "Wh-What?" I could feel my voice disappearing on me. Ron smiled a little and looked up, his face still a bright red. Suddenly nothing mattered any more, except for Ron. Just feeling his warm fingers run along my face made me weak. "I love you Harry." He whispered quietly, before pressing his lips against mine softly. Finding the rest of my strength, I kissed him back, my face burning up again. "I love you too, Ron." Ron laughed quietly and pressed himself up against me, his laughing eyes not breaking from mine. Kissing me again, I felt his hands work their way down from my waist to my backside. Regaining my senses I kissed him back, pressing myself even closer to him, letting my hands wandering to his belt. But our moment was soon interupted...  
  
"Were you two practising or was it for real?" Great, now Fred and George know. The whole world might as well know by now. I fell silent, I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "Can it you gits!" Ron roared, his face burning like hot metal. But Fred and George just shook their heads. "You're not...gay...are you?" They asked quietly, no longer laughing. Ron and I looked at each other and nodded. We had to admit it, I mean, we were both starting to feel each other up for God's sake. "W-We've got to uh...Work on our new potion." And with that Fred and George walked back inside as fast as they could without running, so it seemed. "Harry...You don't think they'll...Tell?" Ron's face described my thoughts, yes, I DID think Fred and George WOULD tell. "Er...Well...To be honest...."  
*******************************************************************************************  
A/N: HARRY AND RON SLASH! DON'T YA JUST LOVE IT! ^_^ Of course you do! Everyone loves Harry and Ron slash! It's good for ya! Okay, so the idea of Harry/Ron might leave some of you scarred for life...I know this fic left my friend scarred for life, she can't look at Harry and Ron the same way again! 


	2. Chapter 2

Slow Killing Venom  
***********************************  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: Okay, I should warn you, slash, slash and even more slash! I couldn't be bothered, so this is ALL going to be Harry's POV, except for the last chappie! And I'm sorry it's taken a while to udate this fic, I've kinda been busy, and I would've had it done sooner if I had the net at my place...But I hope you enjoy anyway!  
***********************************  
  
"I knew it..." Ron sighed, pulling away. "I should know my own bloody brothers better than that."  
"Listen...Ron, everyone's going to find out anyway..."  
"No, Harry, listen I...I don't know how to say it..." What could it be now? There was only one thing I could think of...Which I pray it's not going to be that, anything but that. "Don't tell me...You were going to...Just break it off with me before anyone knew?" Dear God, please don't let him say it's true. "Well..." Judging by the look on Ron's face, I didn't need anexplanation, or even an answer. "I can't beleive it! Jesus, Ron! Fred and George already know, there's no way you can deny it, even if we weren't together anymore!" Escaping from him as fast as I could, I didn't dare turn back. I don't understand...Why and...How could he do such a thing? It was completely useless fighting against the others, they'd most likely know by now.  
  
"Harry?" Great, just great. It just so happens that Ron and I share the same room...Which, I just happened to remember just now. "What?" Pulling my head from under the pillow, I looked up, before putting my head under the pillow again.  
"Listen, Harry this is so damn stupid!"  
"And you're the one to talk?"  
"Just listen to me will you?" Ripping the pillow out of my hands, Ron threw it across the room before sitting on the bed across from me. I could feel his eyes burning into me, turning around, I let my eyes lock with his for a moment, before pulling away. "Harry, listen, you taught me something just before..."  
"And, what would that be?"  
"You taught me that it's not worth someone you love just for the sake of keeping people from finding out."  
  
"And as you said, someone already knows." I shifted, now feeling a lot more than awkward. "So...Do you think we could..." I should forgive him, he didn't exactly mean to make me upset... "I say yes." Letting a smile crawl across my face, I got up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry for acting like a complete dolt, too."  
""No, I'm the one that should be sorry. If anyone was a dolt, it was me." Ron laughed quietly before his soft lips met mine. Kissing him back gently, I suddenly felt as though everything in my life was perfect. Letting my hand entangle itself in Ron's hair, I slowly pulled away, not that I wanted to. "Ron...I-I think..."  
"You think what?" Ron asked, his eyes not moving from mine.  
"I think...We're moving a little too fast..."  
"But...We've felt this way about each other for ages, Harry. I don't know about you...But I know I have."  
  
"Wh-What?" He couldn't be for real, for one thing he had been dating Hermione...And that was only last week they split.   
"It's true...I couldn't tell you though, I didn't want it to come between us...And well...I guess Hermione also fits into it too."  
"What? But, how does Hermione fit into all of this, this is between you and me, not her."  
"I know, but...Hermione does fit into it, and it's all because of me." Hang on...No, if what he's trying to say is true...Then I guess Hermione does fit into it... "No, Ron, she's not..."  
"Pregnant." Ron sighed, pulling away from me completely. "What in the hell am I going to tell her? How about, 'Hermione, how would you like the baby to have a gay father?' God, I don't know."  
"Ron, if it's going to help, I'll tell her...Maybe not that blunt though."  
  
"Harry, either way she'll kill me." Ron answered, his face going a nasty shade of white.  
"No she won't. Trust me on this, okay?"  
"This is one thing I can't trust you on, because I'll know she'll kill me."  
"You've got it all wrong. Look, I've already told Hermione about...You know. All I've got to tell her is I have a boyfriend, and she'll just blow over it. Well...Maybe after a while though..."  
"See? In that 'while' I've got a survival chance of 0."  
"Hey, come on Ron. If she is going to kill you, let's make it for a reason." I couldn't help but smile as Ron laughed, he was even more adorable when he laughed. "I guess you're right."  
*******************************************************************************************  
Sorry if it was a little short and a little rushed, but I had all these ideas last night, and I'm going to work it all out into following chapters. Also the following chapters might take a while, because I've got so many fics I'm writing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Slow Killing Venom  
***********************************  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter period.  
  
A/N: OMG! I added a NEW chapter and...I'm wearing purple shirt with a SKIRT!!! Do you know how...Girlie and preppy that is for me?! *faints* And my writing might have improved a little too, I'm currently taking a poem and short story course for an arts festival...And to read my stuff in front of a crowd...*shivers* Anyway, if any of you have heard of a Aussie poet called Mike Ladd, that's the guy that runs the classes...So ya...Anyway, please reveiw!  
***********************************  
  
Ron lifted his hand to my cheek, his soft fingers gliding across it softly. I know I shouldn't..."I love you Harry." I couldn't help but laugh quietly as Ron gave me a puzzled look. "What?"  
"You just took the words straight from my mouth. I love you too, Ron." Just as our lips met again, the door swung open with a loud creak. "Ginny!" Ron went as white as Ginny was, maybe whiter. Ginny seemed to stand there for ages, her eyes fixed at us, wide with shock and horror. "S-So...Wh-What Fred and Ge...Er...I mean...I-It's t-true?" She asked timidly, almost hiding behind the door way. Ron looked back at me, still pale. I nodded weakly and looked up at Ginny. "Yes...Ginny...It is..."  
  
Ginny gave a sharp yelp as she disappeared quickly. "Well...I couldn't say we weren't..." I whispered quietly, not daring to look up at Ron, but I could feel hs gaze on me. "Bloody hell, Harry! You do know by the time we get back to school...Ginny will tell everyone?!"   
"But...Fred and George know!" Ron gave a heavy sigh, the colour slowly returning to his face.  
"You don't understand Harry...Fred and George aren't there any more, how can they tell anyone? And Ginny's so popular now it isn't funny...You know what she's like with secrets...She's probably telling Hermio-...Er..."  
  
"Listen...Ron...Hermione knows, I know she knows." I knew it was true, Hermione always knew something was going on, long before we knew, she's always the first to pick up on things like that. It was the same way with Fred and Alicia...Almost. "You think?" I nodded and took his shaking hand in mine, clasping my fingers between his tightly. "Hermione's told me some things that well...When I told her about being...Well...She...Kinda..."   
"She kinda what?" Ron questioned, trying to hide something in his voice. I didn't want to tell him...But I had to, I couldn't keep it hidden from him, it wasn't right.  
  
"She told me that...She noticed something about you...Ages ago...She said that well...You might've been...Batting for my side...So to speak anyway. That's just what she thought...She also said that...Well...She saw you and..." Turning away, I focused my stare onto the lamp, unable to look at him. I couldn't help but let a tiny tear escape, more burning my eyes. Ron went quiet, fidgeting with his shirt buttons. "Listen Harry...Maybe once...But...It didn't mean to happen...I swear it didn't." I don't know what to beleive any more. Hermione might've made some of it up...But...I mean that was before we knew...Unless... "D-Did you tell Hermione?"  
  
"Tell her what?" Ron looked up, his eyes sparkling with small tears of worry, running along the edges of his eyes like small crystals. "Tell...Her...That...You liked me." Ron paused, looking even more worried, his eyes seeming to be fixed on the small hole in his pyjama knee. "Well...K-Kind of...I didn't exactly tell her...I wrote it down and she read it...I didn't mean for her to find it...Why?" That explains it, everything. Hermione found out about Ron, and now that she and Ron aren't together...She knows what's going on...She has to. "I beleive all you've told me Ron. I've just worked it out."  
  
"Wh-What? Worked what out?" Ron looked up, now looking curious, any tears now dry.  
"Well when I told Hermione, she then told me about you and...D-Draco. Then you and her broke up like...A week later or something...And she found out about you liking me...She made most of it up, right?" To my releif, Ron nodded. "It was only once Harry...And nothing even happened...Maybe a kiss but still, I mean...Yeah, she's made it up." Exactly, Hermione might be smart but she's always been a bad liar and fake.  
"There you go then...It fits, Hermione knows something's going on, she's trying to get you back."  
"But why? I know that the baby and all..." Ron's face drained of colour. "...But we broke up because she decided that I wasn't good enough...And finding out about that...Well she's got a right to, I suppose."  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
A/N: Don't ask, I was in the mood for a bit of drama...And drama is GOOD drama with slash! ^_^ Anyway, please reveiw! 


End file.
